A Vampires Story: Blooper Special
by CuteDogs
Summary: This is a blooper special to A Vampires Story. I hope you will like it and that it gets you laughing. Contains boy/boy pairings.


A Vampires Story: Blooper Special

I'm back with a blooper special of A Vampires Story. I hope you will like it ^^

This is what happens between takes or when we are making the story. These chapters won't be exactly in order as in the AVS. If you have a particular scene in the story and want me to write a blooper part of it give me a review and I'll look up on it and see what I can do with it.

I hope you will enjoy reading it and gets you laughing and now I will stop talking and let you read it but first...

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters this is just fanmade!

**Katsuya and Seto's piano scene**

A brunette girl with brown eyes named CuteDogs walks towards the scene with a megaphone in her hand and turns towards the group of people with a smile on her lips. "Okay people this is one of the important scenes in the story. This is the scene when Seto and Katsuya starts to realise that they have feelings towards each other." CuteDogs puts her megaphone down and walks off the stage "Places people"

They watched as Katsuya walks towards the piano which is placed in the corner. He sits down in the chair and starts playing. After a minute or so it is time for Seto's arrival. The people except for Katsuya turns their heads towards the doorway and waits... and waits but Seto didn't come. CuteDogs lifts the megaphone to her mouth and speaks in it "Katsuya you can stop playing. Can someone go search for Seto we need him here"

One of the staff walked by Katsuya and out trough the doorway where Seto was supposed to make his appearance. After five minutes the staff member and Seto walked trough the door and Seto didn't look happy. Katsuya immediately got up from his chair and walks up to Seto with a scowl on his face "Where have you been all this time?!"

Seto turns his head towards the blond and snarls "If it hadn't been for those lunatics called _yamis _I would have been here on time!"

Katsuya sighs as he shakes his head "What did they do now?"

"To starters they stalked me trough this building until they used their _magic_ which I don't believe in. I found myself like glued on the floor and wasn't able to move. Then Marik started to poke me with his millennium rod! And Bakura HE started to tie ME in tinsel!"

Katsuya blinked once then twice and then he burst out laughing. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Seto stated.

CuteDogs shakes her head in disbelief as she walks towards the couple "Seto dear-" CuteDogs watched as she got a cold glare from Seto when she called him dear "Eeh I mean Kaiba. Yeah that's what I meant" She corrected quickly "I would appreciate that we would have this scene done today and later I will let you have any kind of revenge towards them. As long as you won't make them more crazy than they already are"

A smirk grew up on Seto's face as he liked hearing the revenge part "Okay then"

CuteDogs claps her hands together and smiles "Great" she says and runs of the stage.

Seto walks out trough the doorway where he is supposed to come trough when he makes his appearance. Katsuya sat down by the piano and stares at the piano. A couple of seconds went and Katsuya turns his head towards the staff and laughs a little "Sorry but I forgot what I'm supposed to do"

Everybody sweat dropped in anime style as CuteDogs hands him the papers. With a quick look Katsuya turned himself back to the piano and starts playing it. Two minutes later Seto made his appearance and watches as Katsuya plays.

Katsuya stops playing on the piano and turns around and stares with an angry face at Seto. "What do you want Kaiba?" the blond asks the brunet. Seto starts to lean towards the door and feels himself falling. Everyone went silent as the stares at Seto who is lying on the floor with wide eyes. Katsuya looks down at Seto and hurries up to his side "Seto what happened?"

Seto lifts his body up from the floor and rubs his head "How am I supposed to know"

"Is it me or is the place where Mr. Kaiba was supposed to lean on reflects more to the light?" A girl from the staff said as she points at the door. Everyone turns their head towards the door and sees it shining from the lamps. Katsuya gets himself up from the floor and walks towards the door and let his finger trace down it. "Someone has covered this part with butter" he said as he turns towards the staff and Seto.

CuteDogs turns her head to the side to look at her closest staff member "Who would put butter on-"

"I have a feeling I know who" Seto grumbles as he gets up from the floor "It's those twisted yamis who did it. Who else would?!"

"Let's see..." Katsuya said while thinking "Well we have your stepfather, Pegasus, Sigifried, big five, Dartz-"

"Do you have to count up every one of my enemies?!" Seto said while death glaring at his current boyfriend.

A grin grew up on Katsuya's face "Well you asked who else" Everyone in the room took one step back as they saw Seto boiling with anger. "Did I ask you to answer?"

The grin on Katsuya's face disappeared "Wow someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today"

"Well excuse me" Seto said sarcastic "If you wouldn't have snored when we were sleeping I wouldn't be all this grumpy"

Katsuya crossed his arms over his chest and huffs "Well now I know someone who is going to sleep alone in the bedroom."

CuteDogs sighed as she watched Seto and Katsuya argue.

As both of them continues to argue Yami and Yugi makes their appearance and sweat drops as they see Seto and Katsuya argue. Everyone was amazed how they could keep up with it as they almost have argued for 30 minutes. 30 . long . minutes.

"I don't know what I saw in you!" Seth shouts back

"Either do I!" Katsuya argued back.

They went silent. Glaring at each other like their life depended on it. "I hate you" Katsuya muttered. "Stubborn puppy" Seto snarled.

The next thing everybody saw was Seto and Katsuya making out. Right in front of them.

"I can see they haven't lost their touch" Yami said while nodding

"Well they are perfect for each other" Yugi said while looking at his yami "They completes each other" Yugi said while making a heart with his finger In the air.

"I think we all deserves a break" CuteDogs said while jumping down from the chair she was sitting in "Let's gather in here in an hour"

~An hour later and thirty minutes later~

"Finally we got this scene done" CuteDogs cheered.

Seto and Katsuya turns their head towards each other. As they walks off the stage "I'm sorry for saying I hate you" Katsuya said.

"And I'm sorry for everything I said to you" Seto said back. "I wouldn't want my puppy to be far away from me. Especially when we have two nut heads in this building"

"Lets not argue again"

"Okay"

As they were about to kiss each other Seto spots two familiar figures walking by the door opening near the stage. Immediately he starts to walks after them and the next thing he knew was he heard someone curse behind him.

"Damn it Seto! Couldn't you have warned me before you walked off?!" Katsuya said while rubbing his forehead.

Seto turned around and sees Katsuya sitting on the floor.

"Seto you're a jerk" Katsuya said as he got up from the floor.

"Sorry Katsuya" Seto said as he walked in front of him and whispered something in his ear.

Katsuya sighed "Change that. Apparently you're a jerk and a pervert"

Seto smirked "It's master jerk 'and' perverted Seto, thank you"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. More to come in the future.

I hope you got some laughs even if this wasn't that funny. Like I said in the beggining you can always ask me if you have a particular scene in the story that you want me to write. I'll look up on it and see what I can do with it.

I've already started to write when Marik and Bakura started in Ryou and Malik's class. You know the one where Malik got spanked by Marik.

I guess that was it

Review and see ya next time.


End file.
